My Revenge
by 3vlee
Summary: Katniss is betrayed in the arena & she calls for her toys. rated M for a reason you've been warned. Also possbile characters going OOC for a reason with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**_***I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's characters***  
***warning rate M for a reason. This will have violence, sex & adult language within***_**

* * *

**_My Revenge  
A Katniss Story_**

* * *

**74th hunger games, cave:-Victim no more**

**Recovering from being stung by tracker jackers wasp, repeatedly raped by Cato for over a day while the Careers made Peeta watch, set my rage. Then Cato slice into Peeta's leg to let him bleed out while Cato rubbed it in that he is now my first in all things. I know Peeta doesn't have long to live. I have to find a way to loosen these damn vines before they either come back to finish the job or, die from starvation. Just has I make a little headway I hear small steps. Oh shit I thought the crazy bitch with the knives is back to do his dirty work. But it wasn't Peeta told Rue where his knife is in his boot, to get it & get me out of here.  
Rue comes into the cave cuts me loose. Whispers we don't have much time helps me dress. I grab what little I have left that the careers left those arrogant assholes. Now freed I leave the cave to find Peeta wrapped in vines with a six inch long, two inch deep cut bleeding out of his leg.**

**Peeta looks up at me & says two sentences_: "You have to win this Katniss to avenge 12 not just for Prim. (gasp) Forgive me for hurting you." _Peeta then dies. Then his cannon went off.**

**I grabbed his & my packs and went into the woods with Rue. We find a tree & after finding the balm for my burn, I use it for my wrist & feet. I look into Peeta's pack to find extra shirt, jacket, socks, some food, his 2 first aid kits(assholes took mine),paints, Camouflage paints & the idea hits me.**

**Rue sees a change in me. She sees rage in me as I tell her usually every other trees as a camera & this tree is no exception. I tell her I'm climbing higher & I do.**

**I look into the camera and say in a voice cold angry devoid of any care or humanity_: "Haymitch if those Games Makers & Capitalists want a show you will have Gale send me my toys & MY old friend NOW! I will show the fucking world how the fuck I got the 11. The. Careers. Are. MINE. No interference from anybody from here on & I'll guarantee a show that Panem will NEVER forget. If you & the game makers understand give me a sign." _Just below the camera, a screen comes out of the tree.**_** "Message understood toys will be there at dawn. Rest"-H** _

* * *

**_Mentor room:-Hunter tools_**

**Haymitch knew me from the time I was little what I meant in my message. He knew the tone_. "HOT DAMN (as everybody jumps)the BITCH is BACK! Stand by boys, here comes wrath." _he said. Contacts the Mayor who has Gale delivers**

**Katniss's toys & an old friend to Haymitch. Gale still on the train for the return trip_, ask how is she holding up we added some comfort food for her".  
Haymitch replies "for somebody whose virginity was used in an act of revenge, repeatedly raped to get at your district partner on national television then being left for dead, pretty good. The _problem will come later after the games. Later_."_**

**Crane asks "What are her toys & old friend Mitch?" Haymitch tells him:**  
*** Her gilley suit & arrow gloves**  
*** Throwing/skinning knives that she made herself at the age of 8.**  
*** Her arrow heads & Feathers (she want you to know its her Seneca)**  
*** Her camo paints**  
*** Her herb note book**  
**** Her old friend is her fathers bow & quiver of crow feather arrows)**

**"Seneca Peeta made a mistake when he admitted his crush on Katniss & she paid a big price for it. Katniss virginity was stripped from her on national television when Cato repeatedly raped her. You want a show. She wants justice. She want to show the nation her 11 is not a fluke with an apple in a Pig's mouth. By the way none of which would have never happened if you didn't hit her with fireballs yesterday. She pissed, let her do what she was raised to do, hunt." Seneca nods his approval.**

* * *

**_Arena pre-dawn:-Wrath_**

**Katniss hears the pings has four parachutes land on the branches above her. Katniss climbs up to see her toys have arrived. A cold smile shows on her face as she assembles her bone handled knives (mentors are looking at her in shocked amazement. Haymitch while looking at her in awe, chuckles at the other mentors) she balances one of them straight up with point on her palm & said in a cold voice_ " hello my old friend it's time to play."  
_Katniss continues to unpack each item lovingly, when she hugs her gilley suit like a little kid with a teddy bear.**

**Brutus even goes "Oh my God. She zoned & hell bent."**

**Katniss is looking at her arrow heads brings out her sharpener to redo the points & smiles which is nothing compared to the look that the camera's captures when she opens the cylinder.**

**Has she pulls the bow & arrows out & caresses them like you would a lover, the other mentors look at her & nearly shit themselves as Haymitch smiles for Katniss say_ "Hi Dad. I've missed you." _She looks at the food & note which reads_ "Catnip-Do what you got to do girl. Get them for 12 or die trying love Mom." _Katniss nods takes her three fingers presses them to her lips & hold them up into the air in thanks.**

**Katniss then looks into the camera & with a cold smile on her face says: "_Game on_."**

**Katniss brings everything down packs it into Peeta's pack cause it was bigger, wakes Rue. Gives Rue some of the food that was sent to her. Tells Rue her plan.**

_**"I want you to light one of the three pyres then get into the trees & make a bee line to Thresh. I'm going to light the other two with arrows. You tell Thresh what I'm doing if he wants the other two girls fine but fox face & Cato are mine."**_  
_**Rue asked why Fox Face? I told "her because she was with them in the first place giving positions, on the other tributes. She also watched & did nothing while Cato raped me even after they left, she just look at me smug & left. Rue I'm going for justice. This you nor Thresh can't be a part of. I going to have a big target on my back. If I don't make it, I want you to go home. If I get 2's then you & Thresh are the last pair & can go home. After you light it you & Thresh have to stay away from me from here on. Understand?"**_

**Rue nods gives me a hug as Katniss tells her to take care we set out to do what I now have to do.**

* * *

**_Arena at the cornucopia- Divide & Conquer  
_**

**I wait for Rue to light the fire & take off before going to the Cornucopia alone.**

**I'm in my Gilley my face painted for the woods. In route to there I fire a lit homemade arrow on fire & into the next pyre to divide & conquer but first things first. As the Careers look they see the first pyre smoking good and run to it while leaving Glimmer to watch camp. An evil smile comes on my face as I also see Fox Face go through the mine field to get some food.**  
**Has Glimmer has her back toward me & Fox face gets closer to the pile. I fire another long homemade arrow into her which hits her with enough force severing her spine & throw her into the pile and set off the mines. Which goes off with enough force to throw me on the ground.**

**But only one cannon go off as I back more into the forest. As they return I left a message for them craved in the tree-_Pay back is a VIRGIN-__with love sugar hugs Fire_ _girl/D-12._**

**One down. Three to go. They can't hunt. They don't have food. I set my snares for the next victim, when they get hungry enough they'll look for it or the smell as I am cooking it.**

* * *

**Game Room- Get it done or, die trying.**

**Seneca Crane hears the explosion looks at the screen. Sees what I did and my message to the Careers & salutes the game markers. Seneca:_ "Impressive. Okay people new game upon request of this Tribute no interference. This one has something to prove._****_"_**

**Caesar Flickerman comments_: "As we all know that Peeta confessed his love for Ms. Everdeen but as we talked to her mother & friends she never knew nor did she date. Ms. Everdeen is now very fired up about being used by Cato as revenge on our late Mr. Mellark but it maybe the revenge is going to be hers."_**

**In the Mentor's Room**

**Haymitch jaw drops as his tribute gives a salute to the camera. He knows that was for the game makers. He thinks good more dollars for her as District 1 now transfers their sponsors dollars over to 12.**

**Wow- she's pissed. He almost pissed himself as she left her note to the Careers she even ends it with hugs. 1 down 3 to go Sweetheart he mutters to himself.**

**He's notices something not quite right with her has she gets sick again. Haymitch ask_ "How long have they been in the arena?" _Brutus replies_ "about 3 1/2 to 4 weeks why Mitch?"  
_Haymitch does some math then gets up to send a package to his tribute. Brutus walks over notices the math long with notes follows out to send a message to his.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Revenge  
A Katniss Story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Arena-74th Hunger Games  
Two parachutes arrive in the arena for two different Tributes. The first one is to Cato who is sitting at his camp seething. He is going to kill her slowly himself so help him. Cato sees the parachute grabs it takes out some jerky, apples & Trail Mix reads the card.**

**Cato eyes got big as he reads the message from his mentor:**

**_" Hey Daddy- That's right you didn't receive your shot this year during training at the center dumb ass. They oops and forgot. The 16 year old girl that you raped & stole her virginity by believing in the lover boys shit might be carrying your kid. If you believe in anything right now start praying. Haymitch noticed it & did the math numb nuts. He's sending her a test. Pray & pray hard or, I'll make the pain 50 times worse.-B"_**

**"Shit! Shit, Shit! Fuck!" Cato goes. Fox Face & Clove look at him. Cato hands it over to Clove her eyes got big. "Shit Cato have you ever heard of the condom!"**

**Cato comments****_ "You did Peeta think on that you dumb bitch. Loverboy didn't carry & if Brutus was right nobody got their birth control shots." as her eyes got big._**

**Katniss is in hiding high in the evergreen trees away from Cornucopia but over looks the wheat fields. She doesn't see Rue while she coils ropes of Vine for the next set of snares.**

**Then she sees the parachute as it falls unto her lap. She's tired & sick but she suspects something else than the norm. She opens it to find peppermint, crackers, 2 cans of ginger ale & a test with a note. "Kiddo just do the damn test. You know what to** **tell me.-H.**

**Seeing this only makes her feel even worse. So she does the test waits for the results while drinks one of the Ginger Ales. She had just swallowed a big gulp of the soda & had taken another when she spits it out has she sees the results.**

**She looks at the camera: ****_"H- We _****_have a problem_****."**

**Then she notices the fallen which makes her day go from bad to worse besides Glimmer was Rue.**  
**She looks into the camera & in rage she seethes** "

**_Who. Got. Rue? Did she ever make it to _****_Thresh?"_**** A screen popped open like the other tree when Rue was with her. It shows Clove throwing knives at Rue while caught in a net finally used a spear dying scared & alone.  
It showed her making it to Thresh & getting my message but Thresh fearing for her safety had her stay in the trees. ****_Thanks _****_for letting me know_****.**

**Seneca goes to Haymitch: "Does she know?" Haymitch replied "Shit Seneca the poor kid just found out her rapist knocked her up less than 10 seconds ago. Can you give her a little bit of a break? So even if she wins the games she can't return home because of the pregnancy until Cato makes it right. That's how 12 rolls, Seneca."**

**Haymitch returns to the mentor's room to find Brutus sitting there. He looking at the screen seeing Cloves eyes get big & Katniss's cryptic message.**  
**Brutus: "I got the message. On it." Brutus gets up to send a message to his tributes.**

**Back in the arena:  
**  
**Two parachutes fall into camp. One for Clove which includes chocolate, test & note.**  
**"_Well you really did it this time. Katniss knows about Rue. She's one of the most dangerous creatures on this planet right now. Hormonal, angry, on a adrenaline overload who doesn't give a flying fuck about even making it out alive anymore. So you better pray that Thresh finds you first because she has taken notes on all the Victor's including Brutus pain. She's wants justice for what you did, for Rue & she knows you fucked Peeta. You did him under the tree she was in for the night & heard every word you both said about her. Cato is being sent to get Katniss. Good luck"-E  
_**  
**However the one for Cato was more direct which included ginger ale, protein bars, dried meat, pears with a sedative:**  
**  
Hey Daddy- 10 seconds ago positive. Sedative & ginger ale for the little mother. Thanks to you she can't go back to her home even if she does win. She knows about Clove doing Peeta because she got a Birdseye view from where the fuck birds did it & every word said. She's hormonal, angry, scared, on an adrenaline overload that can take down a bull elephant. She has only slept for 3 hours in the past 6 days & can barely hold down water. She's also hell bent on a suicide mission making sure that Thresh will go home. Thanks to your alliance, Katniss doesn't care anymore. You are to sedate her after her battle with 5 & Clove.**

**She also has made a Kendo Stick out of solid oak with your name on it-literally & she knows how to use it. Katniss held A LOT back in training per orders. She's been making her own weapons since the age of 8 according to her mentor.**  
**You are to break away from Clove NOW to find Katniss (Lord knows the peace keepers can't, she's walked by them over four times already & counting). If you & Katniss are left, you both are Victors. -B**

**Cato looks the card again. Crap, Mother fucking Son of a Bitch! Now they tell me she a master at making weapons. Great!**

**The only thing she had was to go home to her sister & I took it away based on a fucking lie from fucking Clove & Lover boy.**  
**Cato packs up to hunt down Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Mother Fucking Fire. However I do one thing to ensure that Katniss will come for Clove, I find Fox Face over by the lake filling up water jugs. Knowing what her part was since the dumb bitch bragged about it, he went to where Fox Face was filling water jugs, took three of the jugs from her. She was filling up the rest when I pull her up to me as if I was going get some action, wrapped my arm around her & snap her neck without thinking twice.**

**Now it's just Clove & Katniss. Clove is the bait, for either Thresh or, Katniss.**

**My money is on Katniss. Cato thought.**

**Mentors room:**

**Haymitch & Brutus both at the same time:  
_What the fuck, Chuck?_  
_Haymitch: "He's using Clove for bait. Jesus H. Christ Brutus what the fuck did you tell Cato?"_  
_Brutus: "That's he's going to be a dad & he's ordered to sedate Katniss after her battle with Clove & 5 along with a few other things. He took out half of the problem making Katniss come to straight to him."_  
_Haymitch: "What about Thresh?"_  
_Brutus: "If Thresh doesn't hunt down Clove he's probably doing to hunt down Cato first then Katniss. Thresh thinks Cato is Katniss's biggest threat to going home. If I'm right Thresh is going to make sure, Katniss goes home."_**

**Back in the Arena:**

**Katniss hears the cannon looks up in the night sky sees Fox Face. "Damn it, Mother Fuckers! I was suppose to get her." she mutters as she put her gilley suit back on.**  
**Katniss asked; "Who the fuck interfered with my kills?" The tree opens & shows Cato. "That Son of a Mother Fucking Bitch! He's mine!" I growl. Then the screen shows Thresh going toward the horn looking for Cato. "No!" I growl "Tell Thresh to stand down now! Cato & Clove are MINE." as I'm breaking out the Kendo stick with HIS name on it.**

**I get by two more Peace Keepers (who should realize that brushes don't have BOOTS) Katniss's adrenaline is now in massive over drive to get Clove & Cato for Thresh to make it home. I have to do this for Rue. Thresh must go home.**

**In the wheat field Thresh sees the sky sees that it's just Cato, Clove, Katniss & himself now. He knows what Katniss is up to.**

**Even though he would love to go home, he also believes it should be Katniss to go home. She's with child & got Rue safely to him. Thresh is going for Cato who would be Katniss's biggest threat to going home.**

**Cato sees another problem on the horizon, Thresh heading straight toward Katniss & Clove. Cato goes into fighter mode sneaks around behind Thresh who has a perfect shot at Clove. Kills Thresh before he could defend himself with his machetes.**  
**Clove is in overdrive mode as Katniss sneaks in from a different angle pulls a knife from her suit slides it underneath her.**

**This is the one Katniss wants up close & personal for all the things she done to her. For what she did to Rue. Cato maybe the brawn but she's the brains of it. This had her name all over it the whole fucking time, the baby killing bitch.**

**Clove was taking a test too but hers was negative. When she breathe a sigh of relief it was short lived as Katniss's knife in through her voice box twisted the knife for pain effect while the second went up and under Clove's ribs. Katniss felt a slight tug or, scratch on her right side yet thought nothing of it.**  
**A messy kill by Katniss's standards as Clove's innards was falling out of her-literally. Katniss wanted it quick but not clean. Clove didn't deserve clean.**

**Then Katniss took her while she was still alive, bleeding out and threw her into the water & held her head under until Katniss heard the cannon boom. Kicked and spitted on her corpse, threw it into the water like trash she was & gave it the bird. Katniss then walked away & never looked back as she pulled the Kendo stick with Cato's name on it.**

**Claudius & Caesar's Commentary:**

_**"Well I guess we can surmise that Ms. Everdeen had a deep seated hatred for Ms. Jones. Even for Ms. Everdeen, that was up close and personal. Has she held up her three fingers kiss them and said out loud "For Rue of District 11." Claudius said. Caesar replied "Yes Ms. Everdeen weapon of choice is usually Bow and Arrow. A long range weapon. I wonder why she would do this?"  
**_

**Back in the arena:**

**Katniss leaves the area to find a new hiding place since heights are now making her dizzy. Yet she doesn't know that she's been injured herself.**

**In route to her new hiding place she hears a cannon & sees who is now gone & her heart sank even lower. Thresh is dead & she feels that she failed.  
**  
**It's now her vs. Cato the father of her child, the asshole who raped her in the fucking caves. She hurries into hiding. She need rest, she needs her old friend. Katniss finds a cave behind the waterfall. She takes out the sleeping bag lays it on the ground uses the gilley top for a pillow. Katniss feels a wet stickiness just below her right breast at her rib cage. Puts her hand there lifts it up, looks at it.**

**Katniss looks up into a camera, "_H- code May Day /Trouble ahead, H. Major trouble_ _ahead_. _Oh the fucking irony, H. The irony."_ As she lifts her hand near her ribs its covered in red. Everything starts spinning fast as goes black except seeing her hand in a death grip on Dad's Bow as she passes out from blood lost.**

**Cato get another parachute with a com-link inside the container.**

**Cato puts the ear piece in.**

**Brutus is on the other end;**

**"Cato; Katniss is in a cave hidden by waterfall. She's injured, got cut under her suit in last battle with Clove. Did any of Cloves knifes have any coating?**  
**Cato replied "Not that I know of. With Clove you never know."**  
**Brutus: "Bring Katniss to cornucopia for evac. NOW. WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T forget her dad's bow.-Out."**

**Cato knew exactly where she was. Grabbed his pack went at full speed to the waterfall. He arrived to find the cave dark so he put on the night goggles found her in the back holding onto a bow for dear life, unconscious. Her hand still covered in blood, whimpering in pain.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Revenge**_

_**A Katniss Story**_

_**chapter 3**_

* * *

**Waterfall Cave Arena:-Stuck**

**Cato finds her in the cave behind the waterfall. He finds that she's been cut on the right rib cage near the breast area & she's running a fever from the infected cut. Cato mumbles "Jesus Katniss, what have you done?"**  
**Katniss replies: "Fought back as MY dad taught me, some of us work for a living you son of a b..."**

**After Cato sedates her with sleep syrup(even then she fought him tooth & nail until Haymitch got on the com-link to calm her down.), he cleans the wound, using dissolving stiches from his medical kits Cato patches Katniss back up. Forces chewable pills down Katniss throat along with some water to combat the fever..**

**While waiting for the meds to kick in Cato makes a temporary sled to get Katniss to the horn. He then removes the rest of her suit, weapons but couldn't get that bow away from Katniss if his life depended on it. Katniss has a death grip on it so he puts it in with her in her sleeping bag. Packs her stuff up & puts her into the makeshift sled along making the trek back. Cato uses the com-link to get Brutus: _"Got her. In route to Cornucopia.-out_"**

**During this time he would hear her sing to Prim. "_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head & close your eyes. When they open the sun will rise. Here where it's safe, where it's warm. Where the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet. To love them brings them true. Here's where I love you."_ Cato noticed every time she sang the Mocking Jays stopped to listen then would carry the tune. _"I got you little duck. I got you little..." _**

**Then he got the flip side of it which causes him to tear up for what he did to her. At this point Cato didn't even care if the world saw his tears.  
For some reason Katniss kept mistaking Cato's voice for her father, James Everdeen.  
_"Why Dad?"_ Katniss asked.  
Cato goes "_Why what Katniss_?"**

**Katniss: " _Why did Cato rape me?  
What did I do to deserve that?  
I'm stuck Dad, He took everything that was mine & mine alone to give & now I'm stuck. I can't go home Dad. I got to get to Prim now I can't even do that.  
He had to know what Peeta said to Caesar, to Haymitch, to everybody was a lie. Peeta told Clove himself that he hated me Dad. That he was acting. The 'star cross lover thing' was a lie. He thought I was a seam rat slut, a seam whore.  
I was above them in the tree when he said it, that son of a... Clove knew Dad. She was behind it, she wanted me to suffer.  
They took everything from me. I can't even get to Prim now Dad. The Careers took everything, my home, family. I won't be able to protect Prim anymore.  
Dad, I want to go with you. Dad, take me with you I got your bow we can go hunting again like before. Like with my first buck, right in the eye. I was 8 beat the Hayes twins. Boy were you proud._**

_**Take me with you I don't want to stay here anymore please Daddy please.**_  
_**Take me with you, please Daddy please. Please Dad please. Please Dad pleas..."**_  
**Katniss pleas until she finally passes out again as the sleep syrup takes pulls her under.**

**In the mentors room all look at the screen. Joanna even has tears streaming down her face for Katniss. Finnick grabbed her before he walked out of the room when he heard her pleas to her father.**

_**Haymitch choked as mumbles "Come on Sweetheart just a few more feet. You got to do it for Prim, Katniss. Come on don't give up on me now Sweetheart. Don't give up on me kid . Hold on just a little longer. ", **_**while he gripping the top rung. Effie herself sobbing openly into tissues at the poor girl on the screen puts her hand on Haymitch's shoulder's as if to give him strength**_**.**_

**Enobaria had her head in her hands while Brutus talked Cato to the Cornucopia.**

**Brutus: "Cato 20 yards. Wipe your face for Pete's sake. 15 yards, Remember to hit the horn. Come on boy. I thought you'll be there by now. Quit being a Drama Queen. 9 yards, do you have a visual? Talk to me boy?"**  
**Cato: "Just got the visual & I don't give a rat's ass who sees them Brutus. I got about 16 feet. Get ready to grab Haymitch. 8, 5,3, 1...Bam. I'm there grab & go fast.-Out."**

**At District -12:**  
**Gale, Rory & Hazel Hawthorne are watching this with Prim & Camille Everdeen. Prim: Katniss is going to make it mom. I know she is Mom. Why is Cato crying?**  
**Camille & Hazel: Guilt.(then Camille answers) Guilt for what he's done but Prim, Katniss might not be allowed back home. By law it's now up to Cato to make it right before Katniss can come home. Prim, pack a bag for you & I. I have a feeling we're going to the Capitol soon.**

**Cato makes it to the Cornucopia punches a dent in it. Brutus grabs Haymitch & races for the hover craft, as Claudius Announces "Ladies & Gentlemen I like to announce the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games Cato Stone & Katniss Everdeen."**

**Cato didn't feel like a Victor not after hearing her repeatedly pleas to die, he felt as broken as she is. While waiting for the hover craft Cato kneels downs & whispers in her ear until the medics arrived. _"Katniss, Prim needs you to stay, think of your baby Katniss, it's not your time now. You have to hang on Katniss for Prim. You promised Prim to win & come home. You have to stay. Just a little longer. You have to be strong now."_ as he squeezes his eyes shut so not to completely lose it.**

**Training Medical Center Capitol:-Out  
18 days later  
Katniss Everdeen still lays in a comatose state. The people in the capitol think she'll never awaken. That the games were too much, that she's dying. Cinna didn't give up as he works on a wardrobe for her.  
Doctors are baffled, concerned for both mother & child yet, can offer no reason why she has yet to awaken. Her mother has been called to the capitol & when they play it back she explains  
_"Katniss was very, very close to her father. After what happened to her during the games she went to the one safe place she could think of. I did that when their father died. Katniss has to fight back on her own. She has to want to live again."  
_  
Brutus & Cato suggested bringing in Prim.  
Cato: _"The games were always about saving or sparing Prim. For Katniss everything was always been about Prim. Maybe Prim singing/talking to her will bring her back."_**

**So Primrose Everdeen escorted by Effie was brought to her sister started talking to her. Within less than 30 minutes Katniss moved her head toward her.**

**Prim then whispered something else "_Quack, Quack_." The response was automatic for the first time in 18 days Katniss Everdeen opened her eyes & said "****_Hi little duck. Told you I try to get back to you. _"  
Looked over saw her mother "_Mom, It's okay Mom I made it. I'm not going nowhere. Mom I'm hungry. Can I_ _have eggs in a bowl please_."**

**Five days later the doctor's deemed her fit for her interviews & award ceremony. However two days before, Katniss receives two other visitors that make her wary. President Snow & Cato Stone with Haymitch. "_Katniss it's alright. I'm here. Mom's here_"; Mrs. Everdeen said as she stood between her daughter & them with determination not to fail Katniss.**

**All 5'2" 110lbs of Camille Everdeen with her back ram rod straight with determination, stared-down the President of Panem who towered over her as she said; "_Mr. President, how nice to see you. Nothing's a miss I hope?"_**  
**Snow: "_Yes there are quite a few blanks that need to be filled for the interview so that nothing becomes a shock for your daughter, Katniss. So we are here to prepare her for her interview & ceremony."_**  
** M. Everdeen_: "I would like to be present for this for Katniss's sake. I don't want her overwrought. She's still healing."_**  
**Haymitch: _"Hey Sweetheart. (smiles)Welcome back to the living. Camille after this, you & junior there are going to talk, I have Katniss."  
_**  
**Katniss: "_Can we just get on with it(as Camille hold her daughter's hand). Please_." Then President Snow had the raw footage played which included Peeta telling Clove that it was all an act. That he lied to Caesar & Haymitch in the interview to get sponsors by selling the "_Star Cross Lovers_" before they were even in the arena. Peeta admitted that he really can't even stand me, that he was a better 'actor' than he even thought.  
It showed how they both planned on using Cato to break me. Clove said _"I know how to make it so he uses her like the slum rat she is. She won't be so high & mighty when he gets done with her_. _He'll think it was all his idea when_ _it was actually ours_" as she giggles. Then thought about it more & said which left no doubt in either Katniss, Haymitch's nor Cato's mind "_ it'll be even funnier if she ended up knocked up by Cato. Mr. Sharpshooter "_& both laughs out loud as they start doing each other.**

**To which Katniss leans for forward and says " That mother.." with her mother finishing "Fucking Bitch!"**

**Katniss: "_ MOTHER_!" in a shocked tone. Never in her life had she heard her mother curse. Another Everdeen first.**  
** M. Everdeen: "_Oh Katniss you didn't invent profanity nor pre-marital sex_." even President Snow chuckled.**  
**Then after it happened Cato over hears Fox Face, Glimmer & Clove talking. Which now you see anger as he picks up his sword & goes to the cave to find Peeta dead & Katniss gone. You hear him mutter "_So help me, I'm going to get_ _all three of those fucking bitches. Dear God forgive me, what have I done_." This is when it was starting to get to her & it was what Mrs. Everdeen was looking for.**  
** M. Everdeen: "She needs a break. So Cato & I are going to talk. While Haymitch can stay with her."**

**While Katniss lays back to rest & take it all in under Haymitch's watch Cato & Camille Everdeen talk outside of the room.  
M. Everdeen: _"What you did to her was by far the most idiotic fucked up thing in human events that you could've done."_  
Cato:_ "Yes, I know. How's the baby doing?"_  
M. Everdeen:_ " Fine, the baby is fine Cato. I think I know why you wanted to talk to me. Snow is going to marry you & Katniss isn't he?"_  
Cato:_ "Yes however I rather have your consent under the circumstances. She will never go through anything like that again you have my word. Snow is going to push Katniss to live in 2. I rather we split houses between the two districts. For Katniss sake to still be able to protect Prim."_  
M. Everdeen:_ "Agreed however you make my baby cry, I'll have Haymitch along with Brutus kick your ass to kingdom come, understand."_  
Cato: "Yes mam."**

**The pair return inside where Cato nods to the two men. Mrs. Everdeen whispers into Haymitch's ear "_We're going to have to talk to her now_." Mrs. Everdeen thought it would be a good idea if we break for lunch before continuing, all agreed then two of the three men left. As Katniss's tray is set onto the table both of them explain Cato's presence here. Katniss already figured it out from the beginning she replied.**  
**Katniss: _"So how's this going down & when?"_**  
**Haymitch:_ "After your final interview with Caesar three days from now. The two of you will be splitting time living in both districts. Cato personally made sure you can go home. There will be the interview, wedding, then off to two after the reception."_**  
**Katniss:_ "Tell Cinna my dress WILL be GREEN as in forest shades of green & NO heels. Anything else?"_**  
**Haymitch:_ "Yeap he's camping out here with you until the wedding & Snow signed the papers this morning Mrs. Stone."  
_**  
**Cato & President Snow walked back into the room as we finished watching the rest of it. This included Peeta tied up in the cave but there is a different look on his face. Like he was in on the joke the whole time. Only when Cato sliced into his leg did he look shocked & knew he'd been played too by Clove.**

**Katniss muttered "_I would have sliced something else off_." Which made two men outwardly cringed but the third male in the room said "_Had I known I would've given you the damn_ _sword, Katniss_."**

**Cato got more interested when I received my toys from Haymitch, How I made an solid arrow for my bow & saw me carved the Kendo Stick with my handmade knives. Cato asked "_Katniss what bone did you use for your handles_?" Katniss answered "_The deer from my very first kill, he was a beautiful ten point buck & I got him right in the eye. Boy was Dad proud."_**

**Then it shows me finding out about the baby(Cato gets an amused look on his face when I spit out the soda). Where I go anything else you want to show me & they show Rue. They show me finding out about Rue, putting on the Gilley & I murmured something. Cato asks about that & she answered "_I'm sorry Rue. This is now personal all back off justice, my way".  
_**  
**When it showed Cato killing Fox Face, Katniss replied" I would've drowned her. She didn't deserve a clean kill."**  
**During Clove's there was another one that Cato asked about so she answered: _"This is for murdering Rue you raping fucked up bitch."_**

**It shows the waterfall cave & blood on my hands, then it shows Cato finding me, stopping the blood lost, packing me up & taking me back to the Cornucopia. Where I was singing to Prim in & out of conscious where the Mocking Jays stop singing.**

**Then the flip side of it. This is where Cato looked away. I leaned forward & listened to myself pleading to go with dad. To quit, to die. Wait a minute, did I notice tears on Cato. I'll ask about that later. Then before the Hover craft landed for me there was something.  
**  
**Katniss asked that's when Cato answered _"I told you to think of Prim, Your promise to win & come home, your baby, that it wasn't your time, you couldn't go, that you had to stay. Just hang on a little longer." _**  
**Both Cato & Mrs. Everdeen noticed the wariness of Katniss. She was reaching her limit. So all was made ready for the evening & everybody was gone except Cato.**  
**As Cato was settling in his sleeping bag for the night, she asked: "Why the tears?" Cato got up from the bag looked at me & answered _"Because you were broken. At that point you gave up. When you did that's when I broke."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Revenge**

**A Katniss story**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Training Center medical Capitol-ring**

**Has Katniss slept under a dim light Cato watched & listened. She was dreaming she's back in the arena again the cave but something was different. She was pissed & fighting back at lover boy. That a girl.**

**Now I have to make it right by her. I wish I was never part of that damn alliance. If I had my head on straight I would have never done that. I would've seen these bitches for what they were, including Lover boy. I knew I should have gotten him in the Bloodbath. Him helping us find Katniss my ass. To hurt her. I hope there is a special place in hell all four of them. ****I still wish I would have given her the damn sword.**

**Now because of me, Katniss is going to think that's the way it'll be between us for the rest of her life.**

**For Katniss this was a different matter. It's about facing it head on so she can move on. She was dressed she was looking down at Peeta**.

**"W_hy__ did you do that to me you son of a bitch? You had another take what was mine to give. Why Peeta?"  
_Peeta sneered "_You, on your lofty tower. So pure, well I hope you end up knocked up by him. Then you won't have a home & Prim will have to live with the humiliation of her sister victor of the 74th hunger games a fucking common slummy seam rat slut. You're nothing but a seam rat whore now everybody knows it. They heard you moa... AHHHHH BITC..."_  
Just then Katniss took the knife used to set her free & stab him in the groin & replied _"It won't matter. You'll be dead. Oh Snow knows about you & Clove. Enjoy hell asshole_" as he passes out.**

**She shoots up awake as she tries to calm down her breathing. As a pair of muscle arms hugged her to him he felt the tears as Katniss said again & again: "_How could they have done that? What did I do to them for this to happen?" _until, she fell back asleep. ****Cato looked at her left hand & placed something on its third finger then goes back to his sleeping bag falls back asleep.  
**

* * *

**D-12 suite 2 days later-count down  
Katniss is getting ready for her interview & award ceremony. Cato popped his head in to reminder her to eat something. "I really wish you wouldn't mention food, even the word food" as I run back into the bathroom for what seemed the millionth time today. **

**As I come back into my room, Cinna arrives with a dress bag & a green shake. After finding out that I was having problems holding anything down he made one of his shakes & brought it with him. "Here sip this first. See if this helps while we talk." Cinna said. Cinna came out & said it _"Snow wants you in white for the wedding in which Haymitch reminded him & I quote:  
"As Katniss states Mr. President she was, used as revenge for the careers, tied down, raped, lost her virginity on national television under torture & while avoiding Peace Keepers had to take a pregnancy test in the bushes while in a gilley suit in the arena finding a positive result.  
According to Katniss we are way beyond purity & pure here that the color white which by the way sir, she absolutely hates would be more like a nun giving a lecture on chastity & abstience in a whorehouse.  
The Bride also expressed a request that she would like one thing just one thing that it's hers and hers alone in this wedding. A wedding that she can't even enjoy due to morning sickness that on going 24/7 & whoever call this 'morning sickness' should be shot in the nuts with a very dull arrow & be put through a type of torture that even Brutus would've taken more notes on to make it worse. Sir let the bride have the damn dress color, please."_**

**So here is the compromise has Cinna reveals the white version of my design of the dress & I gave Cato a message that after the vows are spoken he is to twirl you slowly for your design at the reception. Now let's get you into your interview dress. Which was flowy sprinkled with gold glitter throughout the green material with capped sleeves & empire waist that went below the knees with flats. Which at this time I ask for another shake. "Whatever is in this Cinna is settling my stomach. I might be able to enjoy this day yet."**

* * *

**Caesar welcomes me back to the living and gets right to business.  
Caesar: "So how are you feeling today."**

**Katniss: "Pretty good & yourself?"**

**Caesar: "I'm doing well thank you. Well in a short time you had so much happen to you. My, my nice little sparkle."**

**Katniss: "Why yes it is Caesar." As I show it off to Caesar. (back stage Brutus says Oh my God she's toying with them. Oh this is going to get good. Cato get ready.)**

**Caesar: "Well a little birdy(Snow)told me that you had a name change recently? "(Brutus & Haymitch "Come on Sweetheart reel it in. Don't Dangle the bait too long." Cato; "Let her get the feel of the audience. She's taken a page out Peeta's playbook.")**

**Katniss: "Yes I have."**

**Caesar: " Not to Mellark, I hope?"**

**Katniss: "Oh hell no(audience laughs. Mentors reel it in Katniss! Cato smiles big chuckles"Good"). I think everybody's been on pins & needles long enough Caesar. Should we bring him out folks(winks at Caesar)? Crowd goes wild.**

**Caesar(nods): "What do think folks?(they go louder/Mentors: YES! Good!)Caesar then calls out Cato Stone & everybody goes nuts as he sits down next to me (Whispers "Keeps toying, the mentors are going nuts & ape bat shit crazy back there & while I laugh). Now what did he just tell you Katniss it must have been good?"**

**Katniss: "Caesar please, they're children watching as I blush(crowd goes nuts again/Mentors are beside themselves) what would my dear mother think. "**

**Caesar: "Are you up to a few recap highlights Katniss(as I'm thinking here we go)?**

**Katniss: "Yes Caesar, I believe I can handle it."**

**I had prepared myself for the full monty, all three hours but actually because of Cato going first while I was still in the coma, a lot of the original games was cut out but what was added was his reactions from the earlier interview on his day. My were just highlighted scenes which included, Rue, Peeta's betrayal with Clove, Glimmer& the explosion at the Cornucopia (with my carved message), me & my toys(Cato smiles), Dodging Peace Keepers(that impressed Cato), Clove, the waterfall cave & Cato's reactions.**

**Caesar: "Now Katniss, how did you feel when Peeta lied to you?"(mentors are now bat shit nuts)**

**Katniss: "Well Caesar, I wasn't the only one he lied to. He lied to our Mentor, you, everybody in this country including President Snow whom I believe is a romantic at heart(mentors are holding there breaths, Haymitch easy sweetheart, good, good they're buying it.). Hurt doesn't begin to describe it for anybody who's heart was involved does it. Especially since the harm was directed at the nation as a whole(Haymitch, what the fuck is she doing? as his jaw was dropping.) it makes what they did to me was a vicious attack against the nation. The fact Peeta & Clove conspired to defraud & embarrass the nation, well Caesar their actions just say it all.**

**Caesar: Seeing that I was doing my part to save face by not blaming the other district & uniting all the districts as a whole country, Caesar agrees. He moves on to a safer topic "Cato what do you think of that shot with the homemade long arrow (replays my shot)?"**

**Cato:(Looks at me)"Hell of a shot & a homemade arrow at that. What can I say when she's pissed, she don't miss. I should've had her has an ally instead."(I said Very Good answer dear) Katniss: "Yes you should've, we've would have been out of there much sooner & I had to show that my training score wasn't a fluke to the Game Makers as well as the country." (audience laughs)**

**Caesar: "Katniss your message carved into the tree. Sugar & Hugs?"**

**Katniss: "I was just 'a little' peeve at them (Cato raises an eyebrow and says "a little"). Doesn't mean you have to be rude about it. (audience laughs, mentors are breathing a little bit easier)"**

**Caesar: "Katniss with your last battle with Clove. Why was it so up close & hand to hand? That's not your usual way."(Mentor are shitting themselves now)**

**Katniss: "I'm glad you asked that question Caesar. It had to with District 11's Tribute Rue. As a fellow Tribute she didn't deserve to be toyed with like that. It showed poor judgment on Clove's part & given the current circumstances at the time a disrespect for everything her district stands for. _Which IS NOT mind_ you the reputation that District 2 IS known for(Both mentors Big smiles, Come on SWEETHEART reel it in!). They believe in duty, honor, respect & self control which Cato is the epitome of(I bet you they're back there having cornaries right now. Great answer by the way Cato whispers). For what I had to do, there was no other way. It had to be up close & personal. (Both breathe a sigh of relief)"**

**Caesar then shows Cato's reaction to my evac which I was unprepared for this included a discussion with Brutus at the hospital & where he suggested Prim to the doctors & my mother. "Did you know anything about this Katniss?"**

**Katniss: "Caesar I've always talked about my sister. Even in my first interview with you I talked about my sister, Prim. I've always said I will always protect Prim. As for the rest this is actually the very first time I seen this. I'm just glad Cato figured it out." Cato:"If you've seen Katniss's relationship with Prim, you'll know Katniss is going to be on hell of a mother."**

**Caesar: "So what's next for you kids?" Katniss whispers(take this one, please Cato)**

**Cato: "You never know Caesar. You never know."**  
**Caesar ends the interview has Cato & I get up we raise our held hands, the dizziness starts this is where I grip his hand a little tighter. He knows somethings up & watches.**

**President Snow comes out & crowns Katniss as the other Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. "Thank you for the compliment." Katniss replied: "Thank you Sir." As we get off stage, Katniss get worse. Cato caught it, picks Katniss up tells the mentors "Let's go, she's done for the day." as I lean my head on his shoulder.  
**

* * *

**D-12 Suite:  
Katniss was laying down for a while. Back at D-12 suite Cato expressed his concerns about the next two days.**

**Cato: "Haymitch, Brutus; that was just sitting down for a total of what three hours. And it wiped her out for the rest of the day. What's going to happen when from the final interview all the way to the reception? We have to figure out something quick or, she'll be back in the hospital."**

**Haymitch: "Cato she was in a coma for 18 days in the hospital for 4 more & between all that had to adjust to a whole new set of information. We will in the meantime, Cinna can make shakes that she can hold down at least. So, she'll get some calories & a lot of rest. Go check on her, make sure she is resting.  
**  
**Cato pops his head in there, to find Katniss watching recaps of Caesar's interview from bed. "You're not resting."**  
**  
Katniss replies "It's either this or, hearing three guys venting about me not being able to sit, stand or eat. Which doesn't help. Want to watch this with me or, go back with the male bonding pow-wow? It's also not easy to rest when you wake up four to eight times in a night, with images from the arena. I think that's part of it along with not keeping regular food down. I still like the part where you're telling me that they were probably having coronaries back there."**  
**  
Cato sees this as an invitation at a peace offering kicks his shoes off joins in on the commentary. Within 5 minutes after they start watching it, Katniss falls asleep**.

**Cato's POV:  
****Good she's finally resting, lord knows she needs it. Sweet Jesus. How am I going to explain to her everything that went on? Looking back I wish I never had started the damn alliance in the first place & broke Clove's neck in the damn bloodbath. Until I saw the back scenes, I didn't even know to the extent that I was played by that asshole & those bitches. It kills me that someone that I trusted with my life, one of my best friends betrayed me like that. All because she wanted to get & hurt "a slummy rat from 12." Then she had the nerve to get pissed because of her boytoy got hurt. Because of what those two did, I took Katniss's virginity then treated her like she was nothing & got her pregnant. I'm lucky I wasn't put to death because of them. I should've been for what I did to her. Now, she'll think that's the way it will be for the rest of her life. I'm lucky that she's even letting me in the same building as she's in hell the same part of the country after what I did.**

**Even with everything she now knows, it doesn't change the fact of what I did, to the point that she lost her will to live. And even then that was after she completed most of what she set out to do on her own. She was hell bent on getting her revenge. Man the way she did Clove even told me this was personal, pure honest rage. Even then she used that rage for the greater good. She sought justice for someone she hardly knew. I think we were all wrong in judging 12 as scum on her lofty tower. No, I was wrong to judge her like that & if I had my head on straight in the first place I would have never fell for that. ****I still wish I would have given Katniss the damn sword to use on Peeta.** Then I could use it on those three fucking bitches.

**Hell even when Snow told me my 'marriage is off' with whom I was arranged with by my parents before they died when I was almost 7, I knew why. This is my penance & if I have to suffer with blue balls, live like a freakin monk for the rest of my life for what I did, I will.**

**Funny as I look at the screen then at her sleeping form, I didn't realized until now that she has a few sun kissed frekles across her nose. My wife, as open book & a mystery at the same time.**

**Why is she shivering & feeling warm at the same time? "Oh shit, I mutter to myself as I call for Haymitch?" Haymitch comes in feels her forehead calls the Doc who immediately makes a housecall, finds a needle mark on her neck and the sryinge under the bed. He was able to conteract the stuff that was injected into her. While Brutus finds one of the servants missing. "Tells everyone she should be fine by tomorrow. Make her drink plenty of fluids & it's going to be a long night. Especially with the side effects the doc states." I gulp "What side effects?" Doc stated that unless Katniss has a lot of self control, we will be seeing a new side of her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Revenge**

**A Katniss Story**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**D-12 Suite Capitol, Cato POV(cont.):**

**'New' side of Katniss, I thought. Oh Shit this is either she's going to go bat shit nuts or, it's going to be the night of my life. I'm hoping for the latter to tell you the truth. I'm a guy, sorry. Brutus pulls Cato aside with his theory however it make sense, sort of.  
Brutus: "Remember how you said how Katniss relives the arena but flips it to confront her attackers?  
Cato: "Yeah."  
Brutus: "Has she relived what you did to her in the cave?" Cato thought about it then shook his head no.  
Cato: " You think that somebody drugged her to relive what I did to her? Oh shit, shit. Brutus she goes there to confront it. To move on, Make sure that there are NO sharp objects in the room what ever you do!"  
Brutus: " I don't think you understand remember, in the hospital she saw all that footage that proved YOU got played too. You didn't know what the fuck birds were up to when they used you to hurt her like that.**

**What if she going back to make it right for both of you? You told me every time she deals with this she takes it on, straight on. She doesn't play around. What would you do to make it right for all involved? Meaning you too. Why do you think she's leaned on you at the end numb nuts?"**

**Cato: "How she going to do that? I still trying to figure out how to let her know, it will never be like that again. That I won't hurt her like that again, Brutus."**

**Brutus: "Exactly Cato, it's going to take a lot of restraint & I mean a lot of restraint boy. I can't believe I'm saying this. Cato you're (wow I really , really can't believe I'm saying this) let her take charge. Just remember what I taught you on mastering _your_ self control. All's I can say is good luck kid, you're going to need it.**

**Katniss POV:**

**I wake up to find the Doctor here. What the fuck? "What is going on here people?" That's when all four in the room look at me.  
The doctor ask me what do I remember?  
So I told him, coming in here, kicking off my shoes, hearing the three guys in the male pow wow, one of the servant bringing me one of Cinna's shakes, then something pricked or, poked my neck and what ever it was I shoved back at it, then I turned on the recap, Cato popped his head in, sat down to watch the recap with me, I guess I must have fallen asleep.  
That's it...I don't remember drinking the shake, why? Wait where is Cinna's shake?"  
Doc stated Cinna shakes probably countered the drug naturally then explained how I had a reaction to an injection which they were able to counter. I asked "what about the baby? Is this going to harm the baby?" From what I can tell, no but to be on the safe side we'll do an exam. Doc looks at the three "unless you are the dad, OUT! Katniss you're going to want to change out of that dress."  
Cato got her Pj bottoms & tank helped her changed because of the dizziness.**

**Mean while as the Doctor goes back into Katniss's room, two pissed off mentors are going bat shit crazy out there.**

**What the fuck Brutus? I never heard of this happening ever here? Have you?  
No Mitch I haven't but I want to find the 'servant'. We find that servant, we find the who & the why. Mitch I'm going to make some calls see what I can find be right back. Then exits the suite.**

**Back in Katniss's room:  
The parents to be hear the heartbeat which was good.**

**The doctor explains all the side effects of this compliancy (also known as lulu)drug these include:**  
***Dizziness (got that)**  
***Nausea (Oh yeah got that one, big time)**  
***Fever & chill (got that too)**  
***Rash at the injection site**  
***Due to the type this falls under hallucinations can occur.**  
*** A sex drive that would want to make a bordello full of porn stars want to retire cause they couldn't keep up. You see the more you deny the urge the worse it gets. (great that's going to remind me of another occasion. Katniss thought, Shit!)**  
**Between the counter & the time of the injection, all of it should be out of my system in about 4 more hours.**  
**The Doc also stated you'll know when it's effects are weakening, cause you will be vomiting this stuff up (great to go with the morning sickness).**  
**The doctor leaves the pair alone. Here I am thinking great of all the things I have to relive is 'that'. I figured I would have to face it sooner or, later I rather it would've been later because I don't even think that he wants to be in the same room as me right now. Cato?**  
**Cato: "Right here."**  
**Katniss: " Doc said Cinna's shake countered which I was drinking the second one just as we were leaving right?"**  
**Cato: "Yeah so what are you thinking?"**  
**Katniss: "I didn't think of it until now but, my** **first stage of dizziness was at Caesar's interview. (Cato eyes got big) I think you need to have Haymitch call Caesar to look at his couch.  
Because if I'm right, that's where I got the first dose & since the two shakes countered the first shot, so that's why the second shot happened.  
Basically I think I got a double dose of it. And Cato?"**  
**Cato: " Yes?"**  
**Katniss: "I know you don't want to be in the same room as me right now but don't go far." Cato understood the meaning & opted for just texting him my theory while staying in.**

**Training Center, Capitol; D-2 Suite:-Bittersweet revenge**

**Brutus comes into the suite & yells "BARRY!" Enobaria, Clove's Aunt an fellow victor comes out, "what the hell do you want Brutus? Brutus explains what's going on upstairs.  
Although this "breach" annoys Enobaria, she could care less about D-12's Victor current woes. "And what the hell do you want me to do about it?"**

**Brutus now extremely pissed "Barry, that girl saw Clove for what she really was. We got all the footage (her eyes got big) of it. She could've said some very insulting things about our District but chose not to considering that one of our's plotted WITH 12's DISTRICT PARTNER to get her raped on NATIONAL TELEVISION & USED CATO TO DO IT! Cato is pissed for the betrayal. You're lucky he thinks it was all 'Clove's idea' & that her none of her family wasn't involved. She's coping with alot in a very short while. Now I BETTER BE FUCKING WRONG about this, but if one of your 'family or, staff' harm one hair on her or, something happens to that baby, so help me everyone here will get it 50 times worse & you even worse than she did in the arena, understood. GOOD!**

**Your job now is to make sure for now on that NOTHING goes wrong for them. I don't care how you do it. DO IT! You & your family will do everything to make sure that they are welcomed & treated like any other Victors in District 2! Now get your mother fucking servants out here NOW!" Finds one missing but accounted for because he was at the jewlers picking up Enobaria's necklace.**

**Then looks to District One's staff when he looked at the footage of the servant going into the suite & has a plan. That's after he contacts Haymitch & asks Enobaria "Barry you want to be a part of this?" Enobaria replies "Only if I can borrow Katniss's knives as she smiles." The two mentors decides from here on there will no longer be any alliances with District One in future games. Brutus contact District 2's Elders & informs them of the breech here & who's responsible.**

**Caesar's studio, Capitol;  
****Upon receiving a phone call from a mentor, Caesar goes to his stage. He finds the syringe with some of the stuff in it still. Gets it to the mentor that was waiting for him in his dressing room. **

**"Enobaria here you go. I hope Katniss is okay & there's no harm done to her." Caesar said.  
****Enobaria replied: "She's going to be fine Caesar. Just do not ever bring this up in an interview ever. That is all I ask."  
Caesar nods in agreement as they shake & part ways.  
In route back Enobaria calls Brutus. "We've got what we needed & an agreement that it's never brought up in an interview ever."  
Brutus: "Great job Barry, Haymitch just arrived with Katniss knives. They'll be waiting for you." Hangs up. Brutus knew his Barry would never fail him which is why he sent her to get the evidence in the first place. **

**D-12 suite (a few minutes prior):  
****Haymitch gets into black fatiques, ask Katniss if he can borrow her knives for a few. Cato hands the whole pack over.  
Cato then asks " I take it that Brutus found who & which district?  
Haymitch nods yes & ask if he wanted to give his mentor a message.  
While looking at Katniss fighting the effects of this for all she's worth & he wouldn't dare leave her Cato replies "make the pain 200 times worse for Katniss."  
Haymitch leaves the two with guards on the door from D-2's School, in this case the only two of four people that Cato would ever let get close to him. He travel's down to the training room where Gloss and Cashmere are tied to post along with their servant & Octavia.  
Effie figured out who it was that let the servant in when Octavia, let slip about answering a door buzz. There wasn't any. Haymitch mused to himself, his Effie may be a ditz from time to time but she is always observant.**

**Meanwhile back in the suite the couple are in a cold shower to keep the fever down:**  
**Katniss: "How much longer?"**  
**Cato: "If the Doc's right about an hour & 30 to an hour 45. You're over half way there. Why?"**  
**Katniss: "What's the back up plan cause I don't think this is working"**  
**Cato: "Is it your stomach or, something else?"**  
**Katniss: "A little of both. Why?**  
**Cato: " If it's your stomach that means the stuff is leaving your system. If it's the other then you may have to let me help you. I know it's not the answer you want to hear Katniss but I rather be honest about this. The fact that the stuff is letting up sooner than expected is a good thing. Hang in there, you're so much stronger than you think, Katniss. Trying to distract her he changed to a different topic. You never told me how you made those knives. Hell I didn't even try to make my first weapon until I was 10. You did yours at 8. I'm impressed."**  
**Katniss: "Cato, I'm going to b..." Before she could finish Cato had her over the toilet so she get rid of the poison as the fever broke. Later after Cato got her back into bed she asked "Cato do we have any mint chocolate chip ice cream & pineapple?"**  
**Cato: "Yeah, you're hungry?'**  
**Katniss: "Yeap but just a little."**  
**Cato: "Tell you what I'll bring in a bowl with 2 spoons & some slices. You'll eat what you can & I'll finish the rest while we watch recaps or a movie together. Ok?"**  
**Katniss nods. So while he's getting the ice cream he text Brutus & Haymitch the good news.**

* * *

**Training area, Capitol:  
Haymitch got the message & chuckles as Brutus gives him 50.  
Haymitch looks at Enobaria & said: "Well as dear Effie would say 'ladies' first" as she starts on Gloss while Brutus forces Cashmere to see his future.**

**They found out the reason was because of Glimmer who was brought into the plan after the fact. Her mentors claimed she was innocent that Katniss had no right to do that.**

**Haymitch had Enobaria move has he belted Cashmere in the mouth.**  
**Haymitch yelled "INNOCENT! INNOCENT, you mean she was innocent while she force Peeta to watch by grabbing him by his hair & made him watch what Cato did to Katniss.**  
**INNOCENT while after they left Katniss for dead in that damn cave tied still by damn ivy vines.**  
**INNOCENT while she let Cato RAPE Katniss over & over again on NATIONAL TELEVSION for the fucking world to see.**  
**Oh she was so innocent after they went back to camp they laughed about HOW THEY DUPED CATO into raping & hopefully IMPREGNATING her.**  
**By the way he was on other side of the horn listening as GLIMMER BRAGGED about her role in duping Cato into doing that to Katniss per Clove's orders with Fox Face.**  
**She thought stripping somebody's virginity for the WORLD TO SEE away was funny. She helped take away what was not hers to give in the first place.**  
**Glimmer may have not been the brains in this but she was a full & willing participant in this.**

**Now tell me the real reason behind this & who else is involved or, I will fulfill Cato's request & make the pain 200 times worse on both you & your sister Gloss. In fact, hold that thought for a moment while I make a call."**

* * *

**Back in D-12's Suite:  
There sit an empty bowl, platter & one happy momma.  
They're watching the recaps again on T.V., the phone rings Cato answers it, "yeah, yeah, nah I'm right where I want to be.  
Yeah she ate almost a quart of it on & half the pineapple on her own.  
By the way, we're going to need more if she gets hungry again along with raisin bread. Yeah she's actually hungry, eating & holding it down.**

**Hold on here's Katniss. Hey Kat you gotta hear this one."**  
**Katniss talks to Haymitch ;"uh huh, yeah what, innocent oh man, Haymitch if Glimmer was "innocent" then _I'm still a virgin & this baby_ was from the _immaculate conception collection_. (Cato goes "WHAT?!" falls off the bed holding his sides laughing)**  
**Is Enobaria enjoying the knives? She is, ask her opinion on the balance, I was only 8 when I made them & they were my first set. Oh good you have it on speaker.**  
**Just use lemon juice when you're done. It's just so hard to get blood out of bone. Pardon me a moment."**  
**As they hear in the background "Well excuse me it is Cato. Well pardon me if I clean my own mess & didn't use room service."**  
**Katniss hears a thud on the other end: "Was that Brutus I just heard falling on ground laughing, Haymitch?"**

**Enobaria answers " No that was BOTH Haymitch & Brutus falling on the ground laughing. And thank you for making me a c-note richer.  
Oh no, no, no Cato wants to be there with you.  
Yeah we got it, night guys."  
Hangs up the phone & looks to the men heaving in recovery and said "Break time is over boys as each hands her 50. Let's get back to work as she carves a new design on Octavia while deciding on what next to do with Gloss.**

**"Haymitch these knives have wonderful balance & she was only 8 when she made them. What a clever girl.**  
**Brutus go & get the serum out of my bag please. We still have a wedding to attend tomorrow. Oh Cashmere, Gloss there will NEVER be an alliance between our districts again. You are not to come to the wedding at the request of the Mother of the Bride.**

**Brutus please take over, I have to do my nails. Oh & Haymitch Thank Katniss for letting me borrow her knives & have Cinna fire this piece of worthless shit," as Enobaria leaves for the night.**

**After they hung up, Katniss looks over the side of the bed to find Cato still laughing. When he finally looks up to a smiling Katniss gets up to his knees still laughing.  
"Oh man, that was funny Kat. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I wish I knew you had a this great sense of hum.." as Katniss stops him with a kiss.  
"Cato 1) Don't call me Kat. 2) Shut up & kiss me . You need the practice for tomorrow."  
Now Cato took this on as a challenge said "Oh really. Let me show you something."  
Katniss replies "yeah like wha..." as he kisses her back.  
Katniss threads her fingers through his hair pulling him up closer to her. Cato leans in closer letting her take the lead, for now. For Katniss she can feel this in her core but soon it isn't enough.  
"Cato you may wan..?"  
"You're sure?"  
Katniss could only nod as he got up & locked their door. **

* * *

**Now back in the training center where the two remaining mentors are having way too much fun. Turns out that it wasn't too far from the truth.  
They left out one important factor.  
Glimmer & Peeta were cousins, first cousins.  
Both mothers are sisters united in grief. It turns out Glimmer was a little more than a 'willing participant' in this.  
When we (meaning Marvel & Cato) thought she was doing recon & gaging him(Peeta), she was actually giving messages for him to meet up & hookup with Clove.  
They had this planned from the first day that they arrived to the capitol. Right down to Glimmer using Cato to raping & impregnating Katniss since she hacked into their computers to erase the day that the Tributes were suppose to get their BC shots.  
Furthermore she made sure by removing the shot from the list when it printed out for each Tribute. ****  
**

**Peeta's two older brothers were to make sure that Cato suffers for fatally wounding Peeta.  
Haymitch is right Joanna Mellark must own her own factory just so she can test drive those brooms.  
Apparently Mrs. Mellark didn't appreciate what Katniss said in her interview blaming her sweet respectable boy also if they get busted, who would take the word of the rapist & the seam rat slut. Ending with Peeta's brothers were to lay in wait until Katniss was in her third trimester, hurt her & the baby to make the young couple suffer even more.**

**The Head Game maker was contacted, informed & all involved were turned over along with their confessions caught on video & audio. Then Haymitch & Brutus went to see the young couple to let them know what they had found out. As the two mentors went towards the couples' room, hearing some familiar sounds the two looked at each other & backed away into the living room.**

* * *

**Now back in the suite:  
Cato wanted this time to be a haven for her. He was determined to erase the memory of the first time for her to find she move from that.  
"Cato, I've confronted who I've had to in that cave. If you haven't notice I don't go for the easy answer. If you remember that's where we got (as she moves his hand there) this little surprise" as she pulls him back down for a kiss.  
Cato: "I wanted to let you know that it will never be like that again. Ever (kiss). It will be better. For the record I am right where I want to be."  
Katniss: "Then for once listen to your own advice & Just (kiss).Go (kiss) with it. Let go of that self cont..."**

**About 45 minutes later because they were hungry the couple come out to raid the kitchen. They didn't notice two very amused mentors in the living room.**  
**"Well still up (as Cato & Katniss jump)" Haymitch said. "Good because we found the who, the why & you're not going to believe this one in a million years."  
The two go on to explain what happened ending in Brutus stating that they'll never be a alliance between 1&2 again.  
Cato mutters "Thank God."  
In fact I'll be surprise if Gloss & Cashmere will be allowed to mentor again by the district elders. This was a breech that will not be fixed soon:  
1) A breech in our quarters where a Victor is attacked  
2) Conspiracy between three districts into a vicious act & unsportsmen conduct.  
3) Harming/endangering a Victor's unborn child.  
Haymitch asked "What are you going to tell Snow? Also have you made your decision on the Bride's song?"  
Cato looks to Katniss where she says; "Yes I do. My advise is for our President to enjoy the day while those responsible have a time out of sorts. Then come by district two say in about a week for some archery in the training center. If it's okay with the trainers, I'll be there where, he can observe me at the targets & we'll have a chat.  
In the mean time once Cato & I get back to 2, we want to talk with Mr. Mellark, Senior. I knew that damn woman own the factory to test fly those brooms. As for the song, I have two in mind but I want to talk to Mom first. Night guys."**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Revenge**

**A Katniss Story**

**Chapter6**

* * *

**D-12 suite, Capitol: D-Day& Wedding Bells**

**While getting ready for her final interview with Caesar, Katniss talks to her mother.  
Katniss: "Mom I know these were the ones Dad use to sing to you. They were my favorites but I won't if you don't want me to."  
M. Everdeen: "Oh which ones Katniss?"  
Katniss: "Picture of me without You by Lorrie Morgan & you know the other."  
M. Everdeen: "The other one is better by far. You have my blessing for that one. I haven't heard you sing Patsy Cline in years. See you at the room-bye."**

**Cinna comes in with two dresses bags & shake. "Sorry for the delay but with having to fire Octavia & contacting Portia I had to scramble for today alone. Here even though you can hold down food now, I felt you may need a little bit of a boost for today." So he starts getting Katniss into the first dress for the interview. Cinna unzips the first bag to reveal a teal blue green dress & blue ballerina slippers to match. "Remember Do not play with you hair today has he puts my head band in. Oh Haymitch wants to know if you talked to your mother today?" Katniss replied "Yes I have song 2. He'll know what I mean." **

**Over at the hotel:  
****Haymitch receives a message from Cinna which read:  
_Per Katniss mom approved song number two.-Cinna  
_Haymitch looked over at the groom with a smile, with hand out stretched & said: "On behalf of Mother of the Bride, welcome to the family son" as he showed Brutus Cinna's message. Brutus mutters "that...damn. that lucky son of a b.." as he gives Haymitch 50.  
Now everybody but Cato knows what song she's going to sing & it's driving him nuts. So he ask what's with the song?  
Haymitch looked at Brutus who answered "James Everdeen could sing. Really sing. When he sang the Mocking Jays would stop to listen.  
The Everdeen side of the family it is tradition that they pick a song to sing to their spouse on their wedding day & James taught his daughter well. In the arena when Katniss sang parts of a lullaby that she still sings to Prim, remember what happened?" Cato nodded.  
Brutus continued "There were two songs that James sang to her mother that were Katniss's favorites. Her mother gave her personal blessing for Katniss to sing one of them at yours you lucky son of a ... Enjoy the surprise." as Brutus stomps off.**

**Meanwhile back at D-12 suite**

**Caesar starts the interview:**  
**Caesar: So Katniss pretty big day today?**  
**Katniss: Yes Caesar it is as my escort Effie would say, a very big, big day today Caesar.**  
**Caesar: Yes a little birdy (Snow) told me it's the big day in a white dress.**  
**Katniss: Yes but I hate white. (The two mentors are going bat shit again. Haymitch going: "What the fuck Sweetheart! You're going to make the groom a widower at the alter. Just get over it!")**  
**Caesar: Why is that Katniss?**  
**Katniss: Because I look awful in it. White makes me look sickly. Now tell me Caesar would you if you were a bride would want to look sick on YOUR wedding day? I'm just one of those few people that can not wear white to perfection period.**  
**Caesar: Katniss I'd like to play a part of an earlier interview from Cato. Is that okay?**  
**Katniss: Well Caesar it is _our_ day so yes. Caesar then plays Cato during his part of the interview where Cato explains the "sparkle" that is currently gracing my left finger.**  
**Cato had explained that he inherited his grandparents set which on his grandmother included a puzzle ring which his grandfather himself designed. As Cato continued he said to Caesar "My grandmother was an open book as well as a mystery at the same time. It's the exact way to describe Katniss so it's only fitting that my bride have my grandmother's set."**

**Caesar: So what do you think about Cato's choice for rings?**  
**Katniss: After what Cato told me about his grandparents, honored. In my district that is an honor to be held in that high of esteem.**  
**Caesar: Also a birdy told me (Mom/Haymitch) about an Everdeen tradition?**  
**Katniss: Caesar you must have a lot of little birdies (both laugh). Yes in my family the Everdeen's would pick a special song to sing to our spouse on our wedding day. There were two that my father would sing to my mother that were my personal favorites. In this case Caesar my mother helped me pick the one that I'll be singing today. Her way of welcoming Cato into the family.**  
**Caesar: Can you tell us the name of the song?**  
**Katniss: No I'm sorry but Cato may be watching & it would spoil the surprise. Therefore other things would go too. (Now both mentors are going bat shit crazy looking at Cato.)**  
**Certain passages be forgotten from a book that I borrowed that we both enjoy, _a lot_. Such as pages(the Bridal party 'oh my god she playing the girlfriend, fiancée & wife cards jointly', Prim quick take notes for future reference) 44, 57, 65(Cato: oh Shit!) & page 75(oh HELL NO! Cato said out loud). However since Cato is the epitome of self control, he will wait. In fact Cinna, I think we can return it now.**  
**Just then Cinna receives a message from Cato to give to Katniss right NOW!. It reads:**  
**_My love looking forward to seeing you & only you soon. Just waiting here twittling my thumbs & watching our mentors go bat shit crazy over here. Thinking ONLY of YOU always, love -Cato _**  
**Caesar: I take it he just can't wait hmm? But Can you give the rest of us a teeny weeny clue?**  
**Katniss: Yes I can in one word, a name Pasty.**  
**Caesar ends the interview & congratulates me & leaves. Cinna grabs the dress & give Katniss a second shake to drink on the way as we leave for the Bridal suite to get with the girls.**

**Hotel Royal Kings-Capitol:**

**Hail, hail, hail the Bride is FINALLY here the girls sing.  
The guys are holding Cato back in the other room.  
The rest of the team, get Katniss ready.  
A wreath as a head piece done in Evening Primroses, Rosemary & Katniss flowers with Green & teal ribbons in her hair which was down & pinned in ringlets.  
Her dress, a flowy creation of Roman Mythology with a low back, however against her olive skin the white makes her look sickly, yellowish & very pregnant. Which are the three things a bride, any bride doesn't want to look like on her wedding day. Katniss goes "My groom is going to think that I'm on my death bed Cinna. I wonder what President Snow will think when sees this?"**

**Then President Snow walks in to congratulate & talk to the bride about recent developments but he stops in his tracks. "I told you, I can't wear white, sir." President Snow seeing the Bride's dilemma then goes to the groom's room "Seen the bride. She's going down the aisle in green (as all the jaws dropped in the room). However we will take a few pictures in the white so Cinna's work doesn't go unnoticed.**  
**Cato finally sees Katniss in white dress & gets concerned. After being assured that the bride is doing okay he remarks "Only you can get the President to change his mind on white."**  
**While the pictures are being taken Katniss who looks into his eyes said "_Only of you_. Prove it." Cato replies "Later."**

**As they finish with the pictures in the white, the guys get Cato to the alter & line up the bridal party.  
As everyone stand for the bride, Katniss is then twirled by Haymitch at the entrance & the transformation was immediate gone was the sickly color of her skin, to a healthy rosy glow.  
Her dress transformed from white to many shades of forest & teal green making her look like earthy yet beautifully unreal at the same time. This was her representation of Mother earth & rebirth.  
Holy shit Cinna you are a fucking genius & I am one lucky son of a... was all Cato could think as his jaw dropped. Haymitch had to remind him "Son want to come over here & umm get your bride?" This drew chuckles from those who sat in the audience as well as the wedding party.  
Then the ceremony went on without a hitch. When it was time for the rings Cato had removed the ring from her third finger put the wrap around it where it even sparkled even brighter & placed on her ring finger again.**

**Yet in other districts the same could not be said for two other families & two mentors.**

* * *

**Districts 1 & 12:  
As two other families were watching the wedding in open distain & discuss for the young couple there were knocks on their doors.  
In district 1 at the house of Glimmer Moore's where her mother was arrested on conspiracy plus five other charges.**

**In the District's 1 Elder's building Gloss & Cashmere were not allowed until further notice to be mentors. The elders were pissed that they lost a very profitable alliance in District two. The elders were going to make sure that the two mentors were to pay for it, dearly & painfully.**

**At district 12 at the Mellark house, Peace Keepers knock on the door to immediately arrest Joanna, Bran II & Levin Mellark on charges of conspiracy, rape of a Tribute & planning to harm an unborn child of said Victors. Leaving Bran Senior & their youngest son Rye shocked & dumb founded.**

* * *

**Royal-Kings Hotel, Capitol**  
**The Officiate stated the last line "Cato you may now kiss your bride." Cato looked at his bride & laid a kiss that started off gentle but it got very intense very quick. Where there were some wolf whistles ending with the best man tapping the groom on the shoulder "Dude, later."  
When it came time for the first dance, Cato picked out a song which he surprised his bride with :a bluesy number "At last." It didn't quite match the surprise look on the grooms face when after dinner my mother motioned Katniss (which she told Cato stay right there) over to her. Mrs. Everdeen then explained the tradition when her mother stated " In the interview she gave to the hint by the name of Patsy. The name of the artist, Patsy Cline. This was the song she picked with my blessing. This song is for you two now, welcome to the family Cato. It's called "You belong to Me." Katniss gets on stage looks directly & only at Cato, belts one out for all to hear.  
**

**_You Belong To Me_  
_"_**_**See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me**_  
_**See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me  
I'd be so alone without you  
Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue**_  
_**Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me**_  
_**I'd be so alone without you  
Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue**_  
_**Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me**_

**Cato thought Holy shit, I knew she could sing but WOW as I look at her in awe. Oh my freaking GOD, you can hear a pin drop as all eyes are on her in amazement. She's phenomenal & this is _my wife_ as I sit there with the biggest grin on my face. Sweet Jesus no wonder Brutus calls me a lucky son of a bitch when it comes to Katniss. Haymitch & Brutus was right, her father taught her well. When Katniss finished everyone gave her a standing ovation including President Snow. Cato got up & laid one hell of a lip lock on the bride. When the couple was told "get a room" He replied good idea & the bride blushes (kind of).**

**He could also tell this day was starting to wear on her. So when it came time to do the garter toss Katniss gave her groom a little (well a lot of inspiration)when she used the sweetest voice he ever heard in his life & whispered in his ear for him to hear alone "Cato, If you want page 75 with a twist tonight you WILL get that garter over to Brutus just like I got my flowers over to Enobaria." Just as he toss it Haymitch threw Brutus in front of him while making it look like an 'honest attempt', so Brutus caught it. When Brutus looked at him Haymitch whispered "the kids wanted you two to get it for a reason." Brutus realized then who caught the Bride's bouquet & he smiled. Brutus pulled Cato aside holding up the garter, "why?"  
Cato: Would you like some other guy putting his hand & pulling the garter up Enobaria thigh with his teeth? Both Katniss & I think you two should be next.  
Brutus: Good point as he cuffs the groom on the head & reminds him don't blow it tonight. By the way what book was Katniss talking about & who loan it to her.  
Cato (after looking around) told him who loaned it & which book then further said "According to Enobaria page 75 is what she wakes you up with."  
Brutus: "Oh yeah I jus... (then it hit him as his eyes got big) You lucky son of a..."  
Then it was time to go & while driving to the train station Katniss laid her head on his shoulder. "Tired?" Cato asks.**  
**Katniss: "A little. I can't believe that President Snow changed his mind on the white. I told him I couldn't wear white, never could."**  
**Cato: "You & me both. You blew me away with that surprise."**  
**Katniss: "Glad you enjoyed it (yawns)".**

**An explosion occurs at the train station before the couple arrives there. Yet the news banner shows both of them listed as dead from the blast not even two minutes later. It shows Peace Keepers pulling two bodies from the wreckage. Cato calls Brutus & text Haymitch to let them know they're still alive. Both text reply get to hovercraft hanger NOW. Cato makes the U turn & floors it. When they arrive, both the mentors are waiting for them.**  
**Apparanetly Snow was displeased about the events in the arena. He looked at Katniss's need for justice for Rue as an act of rebellion that he had planned for Katniss to die in the arena with Cato has the lone Victor.  
Snow looked at Cato's act of rescue Katniss from the cave as an act of rebellion even though Snow himself approved of the two joint Victors & the rescue himself. For it was what the Capitalist wanted, the great ending, the love story.  
So Snow decided to get a little payback, after marrying us we were to be on the train & as the train was pulling out of the station, the bombs (which were on timers) were to go off killing us & our child. The bombing was to be blamed on the rebel forces with memorials for us at the capitol & respective districts making us the voices for the country not to join the rebellion. Because of the traffic we were delayed & we missed the train.**

**Haymitch said "Because Snow & his forces knows you weren't on the train, they'll be hunting for you now. Now both of you are wanted by the Capitol . If they catch you "game over". Katniss you remember the old hunting lodge?**  
**Katniss: "Yeah near old the district. Why?"**  
**Haymitch: "How's your flying Cato?"**  
**Cato: "Good are you thinking what I am thinking?"**  
**Haymitch : "Yes. All of your 'toys' will be waiting for both of you. Along with a few friends of ours. "  
As Katniss looks at Cato: "Dear I don't know about you but would I like to give Snow a little payback?'  
Cato: "For? Top ten or full list. It's a very long list."  
Katniss: "WHAT! A VERY LON... Oh man, Cato I think you finally got my sense of humor. By the way, Can I still borrow the sword?"  
Cato; "Sure. For who?"  
Katniss: "Snow of course but I have a bigger question."  
Cato: "Which is?"  
Katniss: "How much do you trust me? Because of what I am going to tell you is going to be hard to take."**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Revenge**

**A Katniss Story**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Hover craft hanger-Capitol-Trust me**

**In a hanger on their wedding night Cato was going to get a lot of news & information that was going to be hard to take. Katniss looked at Brutus & said "Tell him the truth. He has the right to know. Nobody else can be hurt anymore Brutus except for Cato." Katniss looks at Cato: "It's a good thing Cato. It probably saved your life.'**

**Cato: Brutus? What is Katniss talking about?**  
**Brutus: You know you were the exception in age to enter the academy at 7. 19 years ago, I was engaged to your mother until I did something very stupid which broke our engagement. Her parents arranged for Cain Stone to marry her, fast because of you. When your family died, your Uncle had came to me stating that his 'real' father should raise his son so I sponsored you into the academy on your 7th birthday as your mentor.**  
**Cato (looking at his wife): Now how in the hell did you figure this out?**  
**Katniss: 1) Your blood type Cato. It's rare you'll need a blood relative. Your parents didn't have your blood type. Put two & two together with the only other person closest to you with the same blood type, that was Brutus.**  
**Cato: How did it save my life?**  
**Katniss: Snow doesn't know, if he did he could have used Brutus against you & vice versa to do his bidding.**  
**Cato: That explains 'son & boy'.  
Brutus: Yes & why I pushed you not to make the same mistakes that I did. To become a better man than I was at your age.**

**Katniss: Cato? Talk to me.**  
**Cato: You (looking at Katniss) amaze me. Katniss what's that white string there for?  
****Katniss: My take on (whisper in his ear page 75 as his eyes got big). We have to change and leave everything that we wore today here. The rest I'm telling you on the way. Haymitch we (looking at Cato) need a break from both sides. He has the right to know everything now.  
Haymitch: Okay I can run interference for a few days but you guys need to go & fast. So go change the clothes are in the bags. Then the scans before you go. Meet at the lodge in 2 days.  
Both Cato & Katniss just nod then go & get changed. However, they had went in the same room & when Cato pulled that string he growled "oh my god", while making a mental note on getting Brutus notes on pain for Snow for wrecking this night. The reason he wanted to get Snow now because his wife had the perfect interpretation of his favorite fantasy of all time. Yet they hurried and changed into the clothes provided, came out & got the scans done so they wouldn't be traced by Snow's forces. On Katniss they found four. All which occurred while in the med center when she was in her coma. This pissed off Cato. They could have endangered our baby he thought. What were these assholes thinking. However on Cato the mother lode of over 27 including some that were planted onto his bones.  
Katniss: "Hon, you're walking talking tack device." However looking at it show a coordinating injury from his childhood prior to going with Brutus. This chinches it for Katniss while they get busy removing all the devices on him. Katniss looks at Cato: Each injury happened while you were with your Uncle didn't it? Cato just nodded.  
Katniss looked at Brutus: "Until you got him away from his Uncle, Brutus Cato was abused by him. Because he knew that you were the father.  
Brutus: He loved Cato's mother too & when I blew it, she chose Cain so he took his anger out on Cato because he wanted her still. As god as my witness, I will make him feel every bit of pain that he put Cato through and make it worse.**

**Cato is using every bit of self control not to scream out in pain & lay still as Haymitch & Camille removes each & every one of the bugs. One by one. Katniss looks at him "I'm here. Baby I'm not going anywhere. Sweat breaks out on his upper lip, his breathing becomes labored to keep in control as he grips her hand tighter.  
The reason why they implanted these in you Cato was you were meant to quell the rebellion by finding someone. You found them in the arena. The reason why the train happened was because Snow thinks you completed your mission in the arena. This is why I want payback. Snow tried to kill you & our child. That I won't allow."  
Katniss looks at her mother, "How many more Mom. He can't take much more?" as she holds his hand.**  
**M. Everdeen: "After this one, just the one in his ear is left. Brutus please do me a favor. When you go after the "Uncle" let me give you something to make the pain worse for him." Soon all of them were removed & Cato looked at a very concerned wife and said "Never felt better." Mrs. Everdeen looked at Cato said: "Sit up slowly. Ok how do you feel?" Cato noticing for the first time in 5 years there's no buzzing in his left ear. "Pretty Good Mrs. Everdeen. Thanks"**  
**M. Everdeen: " Okay then you're done get on that Hover Craft & go. Be Careful. Both of you."**

**As soon as the couple left, Camille looked at Brutus, "He had over 27 of those devices in him Brutus why?" Brutus replied "Probably because they're only good for a short time. Until this last time before he went into the arena. The one that they put in his ear to replace the first one. That was one they fed Cato that crap that got Katniss raped in the cave. For that Camille, I am so sorry. Katniss didn't deserve that." Camille replied "They're going to be fine Brutus. Both of them are now the face of the rebellion. They are the power couple that Snow should be afraid of. Especially since Katniss is pissed."  
**

* * *

**In route to the Lodge: Blind-sided **

**In the Cockpit of the hovercraft, Katniss starts explaining what as been going on for years.  
_The reason why you were chosen was because of your Uncle. He used you to get into the games to find the Mocking Jay. You did sort of. _After putting the plane on auto pilot, Cato looked at his wife & listened_.  
Rue was set to be the Mocking Jay for the rebellion. But when Clove got her, I became the Mocking Jay. Because of what Snow did to us tonight, we became the voice of the rebellion. Snow thought that Rue was the only Mocking Jay. He never thought that there would be a back up or, somebody there to make sure to get them home. In this case, Thresh & Rue.  
I was suppose to get them home. That's why the thing with the train. Cato, I know this is hard to take but once you found the Mocking Jay & the Mocking Jay died, you were supposed to be killed off by Clove. Cain's brother has been using you to get Brutus for years. I won't call him Uncle. He's not Cato._**

**This blew the doors open on everything.**  
**Cato: _When Rue died you became the Mocking Jay? You were the back up?_**  
**Katniss_: Yes. However when I got injured in the fight with Clove (damn hormones), I didn't know that Brutus nor Haymitch would send you to find me. I had to hide & protect the baby at that point but I had passed out before I could get to my kits. When I saw you there, did the best I could to go into fight mode until Haymitch talked on the com-link to say it was a sedative for the stitches I was going to need. Up to that point I thought you were there to hurt the baby & I.  
_Cato understood why though it still hurt, he knew that I least I was fighting to protect the baby then even, if it was from it's father.**

**Cato_: Why would he want me killed if I was the one to stop the rebellion by finding the Mocking Jay?  
_Katniss:_ Because you were the constant reminder that your mother chose his brother Cain over him. You were the son of his chief rivals. Both his rivals. Babe let's get this thing off of auto pilot. We're almost there.  
_As the hovercraft lands in a cave to be covered by a curtain made of vines, this looks familiar to Cato. Has the couple do a small hike through a tunnel he hears a water from a raging river. Then he sees it. A small cabin under the willows. Cato could see the firelight from the window waiting for their arrival. So the couple arrives to find the cabin fully stocked with a note from the mentors:**

**_Dear newly weds:  
Have fun waiting for us to get to you. Remember the first one gotta finish cooking before starting on the second one in the oven.-See you in two to three days H&B  
_  
The couple look at each other "it's actually just us." look. At that point 2.5 Victors were a tad tired however Katniss had to ask "Do you want to watch the rest of Snow or, wait until morning?"**  
**They looked at the dvd player then at each other said:"morning". As both dropped their packs off their shoulders, Katniss was still concerned about how her husband will take the extent that his 'uncle' & President Snow played him.**

* * *

**Old lodge-outside of Panem:-anger  
Has soon as the door closed the only thought that went through both their minds was 'perfect.' Cato locks the door, Katniss went to go change in the other room. But curiosity got the better of Cato, so while waiting for is bride to come out, he turned on the dvd. He got an eye & earful. All interviews of Mr. Stone (because from here on his uncle is less than nothing to him) with the president showed that he was to be used & discarded like trash. It didn't surprise him what Mr. Stone did, what got him was how he did it.**

**It then showed how Clove was brought into the mix. She was agent the whole time for the capitol. Clove had show the ear piece that was implanted when he fell the last time visiting the family & supposedly punctured his ear. Telling the two men how this will last longer after implant & how she uses a trigger word to get him to do her bidding. This part hurt him the most because all this time he had her back, she used & betrayed him. It showed Glimmer, Peeta & Clove planning Katniss's rape where Clove bragged her talents on how she could get Cato to do it.**

**Then it televised Clove using the trigger word & him being in a somewhat cationic state being used by Clove to tie Katniss up in the cave. He didn't remember being this cruel to Katniss. My god he thought she survived that sadistic side of him. He could've killed her & not even realized it. He also realized that this was televised for the world to see. It may have not shown the actual act being performed but it showed Katniss screaming every time. With him rubbing it in how her body betrayed her again & again. That for her pleasure equals pain. Each time he heard that it was like a lash against his heart. Then Clove telling him to hurry up, it's getting late as he just went ahead & basically screwed her without any care that she ****was a virgin, left her there to die like she was less than nothing.**

**Cato realized what he had to do to make it right for Katniss. Just then a hand was on his shoulder. Cato stopped the DVD looked up to see Katniss in a black boy short number. Katniss walked over to the door where there was a button near the door frame. Katniss pressed it & the shield was formed on the outside of the cabin.**

**Katniss stood in front of Cato who is on both of his knees looking up at her his eyes tearing up. It reminded her of another time in the arena but when he spoke his voice trembled.  
Cato: " I will never hurt you again like that ever. My God Katniss, I could've killed you & the baby without even knowing it. Baby I will never & I mean never let that happen to you again. Ever."  
Katniss: "I told I confronted who I needed to, Peeta because he was the one I couldn't get at & you got to 5 before I could, you mean thing. You needed to see this for a reason, Cato as she cradled his face in her hands. You need to find away to make it right for you. With the exception of Mr. Stone & Snow all others involved are dead back in the arena. What you do Cato is up to you. Now do you want to finish the DVD or, come with me & show me what you meant by "only you."."  
Cato gets up from the floor but as he rises up off his knees, he picks her up starts kissing Katniss & carries her into the bedroom. "That's my Cato."  
**

* * *

**Mean while back in the Capitol:-payback #1**

**Brutus, Haymitch along with Camille, went to Cid Stone's. Cid was in a foul mood cause is wife finally had enough & left him taking the children with her. Her parting words "I'm not Amanda nor will I ever be her. Quit chasing ghost Cid. Amanda loved Cain not you. Enough is enough you can contact me through my Lawyers now. The children will not be bugged like you did Cato, we're out of here."**

**Cid heard a knock on the door, as he opens it two punches fly through knocking him to the other end of the hall. Brutus making good on his promise for Cato's suffering had drop by for a chat. When Brutus was finished with him, Cid gladly signed papers changing Cato's name to Malone as it should've been 11 years ago when Brutus got custody of him. Brutus is now Cato's father in every way as it should be. Just before Haymitch took over, Camille walks down to Cid opens his mouth shoves sleep syrup with an 'additive' down his throat. However this additive is one she decides to explain.**  
**Camille: "Good evening Mr. Stone what you have going down your throat is sleep syrup with a bonus so to speak. One that you can't use the cure for without my permission. Because I invented the cure asshole. It's a mixture of Bella Donna, Tambourine Red Vine, love berry juice & just a touch of night lock for a twist. It's designed to amplify pain & done right make you bat shit crazy for the rest of your life. I want to give you a taste of what you allowed to happen to my baby in the arena because of your bugs that you put into Cato. Letting her rape be aired on national television like that. Oh just to let you know the reason & it just business, here's a present for you (as she drops all 33 bugs that were in Cato since the age of 6 onto Cid). These are all Cato's bugs that I removed from him. You will never get near him again. For if you do, I will make sure you'll never see a sunrise, sane ever again." Camille looks over to the two men who's jaws have hit the deck; "Gentlemen I do believe it's your turn now since Lola Lou juice has kicked in. See that's how it's done & I didn't have to break a nail or a sweat. Haymitch isn't it your turn?"**  
**Haymitch:" Why yes it is.(smiles)"**  
**Camille: "Well there you are, we don't have all night." She turns to Brutus: "I only gave him a light dose. Should last about a couple of weeks give or take. Now remember Cato, don't forget to make the pain worse, Haymitch please take me to the car." Haymitch stops turns it over to Brutus saying "we'll be in the car Bru."**  
**Haymitch: "Camille"**  
**Camille: "Yes?"**  
**Haymitch: "Remind never to piss you off. I thought Katniss was bad, hell she can still take notes from you."  
Camille: "Who the hell do you think taught her Haymitch?" as she smiles.  
**  
**For about an 30 minutes Brutus took his revenge on Cid for what he did to Cato. Brutus's parting words to Cid stay away from what is mine. As they drive away Cid Stone starts screaming in pain from the drugs in his system. Brutus looks at Camille Everdeen said "Thank you for Cato." Camille replies "You are very welcome".  
The group drive onto the hovercraft area where Effie is waiting there with Primrose. Their bags are already on board when the group arrives so, all they have to do is board & go. Yet something is a miss so while doing their preflight check they remove all the trackers & cameras on board along with disabling the black flight boxes. Then they take off dropping all the trackers and the rest out the window just outside the capitol. They fly off to district 2 for a few toys before going onward outside of Panem.**

* * *

**Cabin-outside Panem-Sugar**

**After a very long day the newly weds are having their alone time, finally. Cato found out as few things during a make out session with his bride;  
1) She has a lot of self control.  
2) Has a few hair triggers especially in combinations which are major turn ons.  
3) Bluntly honest of turn ons & turn offs. Warning if she saids uh, uh (major turn off for her).  
4) She gives it as good as she gets.  
Cato wanted this night for Katniss. He wanted her to feel cherished, loved & give her a night that she would never forget. Ever, even when they're old & grey.  
****Later both were laying on their sides facing each other when Katniss smiled at Cato. As he reached out and pulled her closer to him, starting to gently kiss her & stroke her back as the kiss got passionate. His hands roamed her body and were soon stroking the side of her breasts before they touched the her nipples, which resulted in a gasp from deep inside Katniss's throat. ****He gently pushed Katniss onto her back, breaking their kiss. Cato moves silently while kissing downward until his lips are worshiping her breast. While allowing a hand to stroke downward Cato's hand went lower again. Katniss adjusted to allow his hand more access for him to explore. She moaned while threading her fingers through his hair while living in this moment. "Oh God don't stop!" Katniss cried out as Cato found a very sweet spot. "I want to make love to you, Katniss," Cato whispered into her ear. Katniss only could nod. Cato guides himself into her & starts a slow pace. She meets him while wrapping her legs around his waist. Soon both need each other more. She said as she knew she was getting close. "Oh God! Don't hold back Cato it's no fun without you." Katniss cried out while arching up. He felt her clamp down on him hard deep inside her as they came together.  
Afterwards they both fell asleep knowing that days & night like these are going to be numbered.**

**Many of the Victors from past games are converging to a meeting place where a event will take place. For the Dark Days are returning & unlike the capitol we have learned from the past to make a better future. **

* * *

******This wasn't an easy chapter to write. Love scenes are harder to write that I thought. Also I wanted to give Katniss mother a little more backbone. I wanted to make her mother more reason to be feared by the capitol in a nice but subtle way.******


End file.
